Perahu Kertas
by KatziusTheBro
Summary: Perahu kertas itu makin lama mengambang makin menjauh, dan lalu hilang ditelan cakrawala. Perahu kertas itu hilang dengan membawa harapannya, juga harapan orang tercintanya, Eren. Armin membuka mata. Ia menghela napas. Ya, Tidak apa-apa. Inilah akhir dari perahu kertasnya. ErenArmin. Warning : Chara Death


Malam itu dingin.

Gelap pula.

Namun Armin tidak takut. Dia sekarang tengah memandang bintang-bintang nun jauh di galaksi sana. Bulan bersinar terang, dan beberapa kali tertutup bayangan awan hitam. Guruh guntur masih terdengar samar, pertanda bahwa hujan telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Akhirnya. Dia tiba. Namun…. Semua juga tak seperti yang dia harapkan.

Persetan dengan semua. Persetan dengan para Titan. Persetan… persetan… dan persetan…. Dengan segalanya.

* * *

**Hallow! Kembali bersama saya yang tidak kunjung melanjutkan kehidupan pasutri para tokoh SnK. Ampuuuuunnn…. Ini lagi dalam proses working, kok! #**_**working **_**gundulmu nak**

**Nah, saya nggak sengaja denger OST Perahu Kertas dari Delta FM daaaaaaan…. Tiba-tiba di otak saya muncul ide ErenArmin. Ayo yang fangirl manaaaaaa!*teriak2gaje**

**Udah ye, lebih baik saya segera menyertakan disclaimer kalo nggak mau disambit Bang Isayama di ujung sana :D**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : SnK belongs to Isayama :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perahu Kertas**

**.**

**.**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi kecipak air beberapa kali terdengar. Armin menghela napas dengan berat, berusaha menutupi lukanya yang dibuat Titan yang terakhir mengejarnya. Titan itu menyambar Armin dengan tangannya dan membuat sebuah luka gores yang cukup dalam pada perutnya.

Napas Armin patah-patah. Namun dia tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang lebar, dan mencerminkan kebahagiaan, walaupun beberapa bercak darah menghiasi bibirnya. Tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menutupi luka di perutnya itu.

Dengan tertatih, dia berjalan menuju tepian air. Diambilnya sedikit air dengan tangannya yang bebas dan diminumnya. Asin. Itulah yang dia rasakan.

Senyumnya makin lebar. Ditutupnya mata. Sebuah kilas balik muncul di otaknya.

'_Hei, Eren, ternyata kau di sini!' _seru dirinya yang masih muda sekali saat menemukan eren tengah terbaring malas di depan sebuah sungai buatan di Distrik Shiganshina.

'_Hei, Armin, buku apa itu?'_ tanya Eren delapan tahun dalam bayangannya. Masih kecil sekali dan polos. Senyum Armin makin lebar membayangkan temannya itu dalam wujud kecilnya.

'_Buku tentang dunia luar! Aku menemukannya di gudang Kakek!' _seru dirinya yang seumur dengan Eren.

'_Hei, Armin!'_ tegur Eren kecil. _'Kau bisa ditangkap polisi militer! Bukankah itu dilarang?'_

'_Bukan saat ngomong begitu! Ini buku tentang dunia luar!' _seru diri versi kecilnya dengan penuh semangat.

'_Dan menurut buku ini,'_ tambahnya, masih penuh semangat seakan baru menang tinju lima ronde,_'dunia itu sebagian besar dikelilingi air bernama 'Laut'!'_

'_Dan lagi, air laut itu penuh garam!' _serunya mengakhiri.

'_Apa?!' _teriak Eren tak percaya. _'Garam, kan, berharga! Pasti diambil pedangang!'_

'_Tidak,'_ sergah Armin kecil. _'Laut itu amat, sangat, luas! Sampai-sampai tidak bisa diambil semuanya!'_

'_Huh,'_ Eren kecil mendengus, tertawa. _'tidak mungkin...'_

'_Dan lagi,' _Armin kecil menambahkan lagi, seakan informasi tadi belum lengkap, _'Tidak hanya laut! Tapi juga... lautan api! Daratan es! Gurun pasir! Dan juga... kurasa dunia luar pasti jauh lebih luas dari dunia dalam tembok ini!'_

'_Dunia luar...'_ Eren yang juga tertarik menggumam.

'_Eren...'_

'_Ya?'_

Armin kecil mendongakkan kepala. _'Mudah-mudahan... kita bisa ke dunia luar beruda, ya...'_

'_Ya,'_ kata Eren kecil mantap. _'Pasti!'_

'_Janji?'_ Armin kecil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang lalu dikait oleh kelingking Eren.

'_Janji kelingking,'_ kata Eren mengiyakan.

'_O'ya, Armin,'_

'_Hm?' _Armin menutup bukunya.

Eren mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas putih bersih dari kantongnya. _'Aku diajari cara membuat ini oleh Mikasa...'_

Eren lalu melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah kapal. _'Mikasa bilang jika kau tulis keinginanmu di sini, lalu mengambangkannya di sebuah sungai dan dia terus mengikuti arus, tanpa tenggelam, artinya mimpi kita bisa dikabulkan oleh roh para leluhur kita,'_

'_Baik,' _kata Armin senang.

Dia dan Eren sama-sama menulis di secarik kertas baru;

'_Roh Para Leluhur yang Terhormat,_

_Mohon kabulkan keinginan kami; yaitu bisa pergi melihat dunia luar berdua, hanya sekali saja'_

Lalu mereka lipatlah kertas yang ditulisi itu menjadi sebuah kapal sederhana, yang lalu ditaruh Eren di atas sungai di depan mereka, dan lalu kapal itu mengambang mengikuti arus dan semakin jauh, semakin jauh, dan kemudian menghilang ditelan cakrawala. Kilas balik terakhir adalah dia dan Eren bertatap mata, lalu adegan itu buyar, digantikan dengan pemandangan air yang luas tak terhingga di depannya dan sewarna dengan langit.

Tapi lalu Armin menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya jasad temannya yang dulu melakukan janji mereka bersama, berdua. Seorang Eren Jaeger sudah terbaring dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Armin tak kuasa menahan air mata. Tapi lalu dipaksakannya menahan air matanya itu. Dia berjalan ke arah jasad Eren, dan kemudian dipapahnya seolah temannya itu masih hidup.

Dibaringkannya temannya itu di tepi laut yang selama ini selalu ingin dilihat temannya itu. Lalu dikeluarkannya secarik kertas usang yang sudah mereka tulis bertahun-tahun lalu, dan dibacanya sembari memegangi tangan Eren yang dingin.

Ya, memang.

Impian mereka sudah tercapai.

Tapi... tidak seperti ini. Bukan seperti ini keinginannya.

Armin mengusap matanya dengan tangannya yang berdarah mengakibatkan butiran darah satu- persatu menetes ke atas kertas usang itu, menjadikannya bebercak merah.

Armin melipat kembali kertas itu menjadi sebuah kapal kertas, dan kemudian menggenggamkannya pada tangan Eren yang beku. Didorongnya tubuh temannya itu ke arah air, yang sekarang berubah dari berombak kecil menjadi ombak ganas.

"Selamat tidur, Eren-ku," kata Armin pelan sambil mengecup kening teman– Tidak, lebih dari teman –nya itu, dan kemudian mendorongnya lagi, membiarkan air membawanya. Dalam beberapa menit saja, Eren sudah hilang di tengah lautnya yang sudah lama diimpikannya.

Armin masih menatap kejauhan air laut, sampai dia sadar luka sayatan panjang di perutnya masih mengucurkan darah. Luka itu sekarang mulai berdenyut-denyut mengkhawatirkan, dan kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah. Bintik-bintik kuning menari di matanya, dan matanya mulai kabur.

Tanpa sadar dia jatuh ke tepi laut. Samar, dia rasakan arus mulai membawanya. Yah, tidak apa-apa. Perahu kertasnya dan Eren sudah mengabulkan permohonan mereka.

Napas Armin mulai putus-putus. Dia merasakan dia mengambang di laut, sambil terus mengucurkan darah. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan dimakan, entah oleh makhluk buas penghuni laut atau Titan. Dia memandang bintang sekali lagi.

Banyak yang mengatakan, bahwa sakaratul maut itu terasa seperti menonton masa lalu kita yang dipercepat seratus kali. Dulu Armin hanya akan menganggapnya bualan, namun sekarang, dia mengalaminya secara harafiah.

Pertama, saat dia dan Eren pertama bertemu, lalu saat dia dilindungi oleh Eren dan Mikasa saat dipukuli anak-anak berandal. Lalu, saat mereka selamat dari serangan Titan di Shiganshina dan kabur melalui kapal, dan bekerja sebagai petani di Dinding Rose. Kemudian, ada pula saat dia dan Eren menjalani latihan kemiliteran, dan saat mereka latihan menggunakan 3DMG. Ada lagi saat mereka menghadapi Titan di Distrik Trost, dan kemudian Eren dimakan.

Kemudian, kejadian-demi kejadian berlintas cepat sekali, namun dia masih bisa melihatnya. Saat mereka menutup lubang di dinding, saat mereka masuk Regu Recon Corpse, saat mereka memburu Titan Wanita, saat Eren melawan Armored Titan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan kemudian, gambar yang terakhir; dirinya dan Eren, hanya berdua, masih dengan keadaan hidup dan sehat, saling rangkul di depan lautan yang jauh nan luas. Itu bukan bagian kehidupannya, namun entah kenapa tetap masuk ke dalam bagian kenangannya.

Armin kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya terasa makin berat. Tapi, dia tak keberatan sama sekali. Inilah akhirnya, akhir dari perahu kertas yang telah dilayarkannya bersama Eren bertahun-tahun silam. Maka, dengan ikhlas, dia menutup mata, membiarkan tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa tenggelam dalam lautan impiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

* * *

**Huff, akhirnya selese juga. Ini ide entah udah berapa lama ngendap di otak :D**

**Udah dulu, ya! Makasih buat semua yang udah baca!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
